Tell Me Your Wish
by Takara yume
Summary: <html><head></head>Wherein Mukuro is the devious Genie, and Tsuna is the unfortunate victim. A wish goes awry and everybody finds themselves after tsuna. Lemony goodness inside. Main pairing: 6927, slight All27.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah~ and another story was born~ this story kept bothering me so I just really wanted to get it out of my system and I feel that the 6927 pairing needs more love damnit! That's it for now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, an average middle school student who failed in academics and sports. He was considered bad luck whenever he tried to help out for he was too clumsy, and so people avoided him like a plague.  
>He was No-good at socializing either...<p>

The boys bullied him...  
>The girls teased him...<br>Even the teachers were tired of him...

No one wanted to be his friend...

To them he was a burden.  
>Useless.<br>Pathetic.

Tsuna knew that very well, he tried not to care, he had already accepted his flaws...  
>But even so...<br>Tsuna wished to belong.  
>He was tired of not being wanted.<br>He wanted to fit in.

But one fateful day, on his way home, he found a dusty golden lamp not too far from an abandoned mansion.  
>No one has lived there for ages...<br>So what would a lamp be doing outside its gates?  
>...A ghost perhaps?<br>_Not likely_.  
>Tsuna did not believe in the supernatural.<p>

Someone probably just got tired of it and decided to litter.  
>Tsuna sighed at how unreasonable some people have become.<p>

He stared at the golden object, it was a little dusty but could still be useful.

It would be such a waste to leave it here...  
>The brunette decided to keep it.<p>

_That was Tsuna's biggest mistake_.

When he arrived home, he was greeted by no one, his beloved mom had passed on due to an illness.  
>And his dad had long abandoned them since he was three.<br>None of their relatives bothered to take him in. Finding it to be too troublesome.  
>He had no siblings, or anyone whom to call a friend.<br>No one helped him.

No one wanted him.  
>He was always alone.<p>

Shaking the sad thoughts away, he took a clean cloth and rubbed it at the dirt covering the outer layer of the antique.

It would make a great display for his house!  
>It was funny but the brunette always thought that at least if his house was beautiful then he can somewhat feel good about himself, knowing that he isn't completely useless. Tsuna would always laugh and think of himself weirdly for believing such a tale.<p>

But no matter how beautiful or elaborate his home had gotten, the loneliness always came back and held a tight grip on his heart.

As he rubbed the object, it began to glow faintly and a light shroud of indigo-like mist started coming out of it.

Startled, Tsuna dropped the lamp as it was completely enveloped in the strange mist.

Then he heard it.  
>A chuckle.<br>Followed by words said in a smooth silky voice.

"Kufufufu~ Its been quite awhile since I've been released..."  
>The new figure then saw the trembling brunette who gaped at him in shock and gave him a devious smirk.<br>"Kufufu~ Good evening, _Master_." He stated almost mockingly. He had indigo hair that was slightly spiked at the back, resembling the leaves of a pineapple, Had mismatched eyes. A deep red and a calm blue. He wore a slightly Arabic outfit composed of white baggy pants, a golden circlet with matching bracelet-like cuffs and an open indigo vest that showed much of his sexy abs.  
><em>-Fuck. He did not just think that.<br>_  
>"Hiiie! W-who are you!"<p>

Tsuna couldn't believe it. A person just came out of the lamp! A very handsome one too! This only happened in the fairytale books he had read when he was a kid. They didn't exist! At least he didn't think so...

"I am the Genie of the lamp, Rokudo Mukuro, at your service. And I'm allowed to grant you one wish..."

Tsuna blinked.  
>"One wish? I thought genies were supposed to give three? Are you <em>sure<em> your real?" The brunette asked skeptically.  
><em>Maybe he was just really tired or hallucinating...<br>_  
>"Oya, how greedy of you <em>Master<em>~"  
>Okay...so maybe he wasn't hallucinating...<br>"I am a special Genie, for the wishes I grant are _rule free_."  
>"Rule free...?"<br>"Indeed, you can wish for anything... whether its to have _revenge_ on those who mistreated you, _bad luck _to those who abandoned you, to be _cared_ for by those who avoided you...to succeed in the life you all so despise..." The Genie cooed maliciously.

Although the brunette remained oblivious to the others intentions, he was too busy letting the information the '_Genie_' told him sink in.  
>Tsuna was a good person; he was considerate and accepted the misfortune happening to him and was still able to keep going. He was always followed by bad luck.<br>Now he had the power to change it. _Everything_.  
>His caramel orbs swirled with new emotions, ones that he tried to lock away in the deepest depths of his heart.<p>

But now, all of them came bubbling out at the same time.  
><em>Hate.<em>  
><em>Jealousy.<em>  
><em>Rage.<em>  
><em>Confusion.<em>  
><em>Sadness.<em>

He wanted to get back at them.  
>He wanted to change.<p>

He wanted his bad luck to change.  
>Tsuna wanted his life to change.<p>

_...It was just one wish, right?_  
><em>What harm could it do...?<em>

But Tsuna did not know the tricks of the genie.

He did not know the web of lies the other has created and entangled him into.  
>Like a poisonous spider who had just caught his prey.<br>And unknowingly he had fallen into the demon's trap.

The Genie stared at the cute brunette, seeing that he was considering his words and believed in them, his expression showed it all.  
><em>The fool.<em>

_He should know better than to trust an elusive Genie such as him._

He silently approached the other, he was still deep in thought.  
>With a pale hand, he lifted the boy's chin and made him face him.<br>He leant down to whisper huskily in the boy's ear to which the other could only shudder to, blushing a soft shade of red as the other invaded his personal space.

"In the deepest, darkest part of your heart, what is it that you desire...?"

Tsuna looked at him with glazed eyes. He stared at those mismatched orbs, fully trusting them.

"..._My wish_...?"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>AN: Yeaah~ My first 6927 fic~ LOL! Hope you liked it. R&R please~  
>And This is supposed to be a two-shot~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright here's chapter 2~ Warning: Smut! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"…My wish..."

The brunette breathed in deeply before answering.

"I wish to be loved…"

The genie gave a knowing smirk before making his signature chuckle.  
>"<em>Now that you have wished it, then so shall it be…<em>"

Tsuna unconsciously closed his eyes somewhat expecting something bad to happen.  
>The genie snapped his finger and a puff of white smoke surrounded the brunette, afterwards it turned into a faint blue before completely vanishing. The genie then called the brunette's attention.<p>

"D-did it work…?" Tsuna asked opening an eye.

"Who knows?" The other shrugged.  
>"What do you mean who knows!"<br>"Kufufufu~ then, shall we test it out?" Mukuro said leaning dangerously close towards the other.  
>"Hiiie! W-wait, what are you-!"<br>He was silenced when he felt a pair of warm moist lips on his.  
>Tsuna blushed and tried to push the other off.<p>

"S-stop! I-I thought genies were supposed to disappear in the lamp after the wish was granted!" He panicked. He was both embarrassed and angry for this man- genie whatever! Stole his first kiss!  
>"Kufufufu~ indeed they do…if I <em>were<em> an ordinary genie…" his lips moved down to suck on the boy's neck.  
>"But you should be more worried about yourself…little Tsunayoshi-<em>kun<em>~"  
>"Hiiie!"<br>_H-how'd he know my name! I don't remember telling him_!

"Tsunayoshi-kun~" that sultry voice repeated sexily.  
>He lifted my chin once until we were in direct eye contact.<p>

A huge blush stained the boy's cheeks.  
>They were all alone in his house.<br>The genie then leant forward for another kiss.  
>The brunette was frozen. He needed to do something! He can't let this man violate him!<p>

"M-M-Mukuro!" He yelled, well it sounded more of a squeak.  
>"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun, I thought you wanted to feel loved? Is this not the love you seek?" The other stated.<br>Tsuna stared at his mismatch eyes…  
>"I-I do…it's just…"<br>"Just what, Tsunayoshi~?" He whispered huskily.

No.  
>This wasn't the love he wanted.<br>He needed to get away from this man.

He pushed the other off and bolted for the door, he could call for help then, he ran faster almost reaching the doorknob. But only to be caught by the wrist and thrown onto the nearby couch.

Tsuna groaned in pain and tried to scurry off, but the genie was faster and quickly loomed over the poor brunette.  
>"<em>This is your wish is it not? Now gladly accept it.<em>" The genie cooed.

"No! I don't want this!" The boy struggled but to no avail.

The genie then smirked to himself,  
>"Soon, Tsunayoshi…very soon…"<br>Tsuna blushed harder upon noticing their current position and struggled more.  
>"Now, where were we…?"<br>Tsuna's sweat dropped, adrenaline pumping rapidly through his veins.  
>"Ah, yes. I believe that I was kissing your neck."<p>

A jolt of electricity went up and down on Tsuna's spine as he eyed him hungrily.  
>The brunette was about to say something when Mukuro started taking off his clothes.<br>Tsuna's eyes widened. This was so wrong!  
>So he tried getting off the couch, but the genie noticed this and quickly pinned his hands above his head. A wicked gleam appeared on his face as the brunette shuddered lightly.<br>It was just one wish!  
>Tsuna couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself into.<p>

The genie began unbuttoning the boy's shirt slowly, as if teasing him, the brunette in return flushed a cute cherry red.  
>"M-mukuro! P-please s-stop…unn…ah!" Tsuna didn't get to finish when the indigo-haired man started sucking the base of his neck. His shirt had already been pulled off, exposing much of Tsuna's creamy white skin.<p>

"Muku-mnnhh…" He moaned as a wet tongue came in contact with his left nipple. It then went lower, and lower. Tsuna panted and watched the other with glazed eyes.  
>Did he really want this?<br>_Did he?_

The genie then began unbuttoning the boy's pants and pulled it down along with Tsuna's boxers while the brunette was spaced out.  
>The next thing Tsuna knew was seeing the genie suck his fingers before spreading his legs apart.<p>

By then I knew what he was thinking.  
>"Mukuro…please…don't I'm still a…" Tsuna blushed and didn't know how to continue his sentence. The genie surprisingly gave him a soft smile before caressing his face gently.<br>"It's alright, Tsunayoshi-kun; I'll go nice and slow." He purred, enchanting the brunette with his mismatched eyes.

Tsuna blushed some more and for a second actually considered the man's words, then punched himself mentally for being so stupid. He tried to struggle free from the others grasp but to no avail.

The genie then pushed a finger inside of him.  
>"Ah! Mukuro! It hurts!"<p>

"That's right, scream my name, little Tsunayoshi~" The other said huskily as he slowly inserts his finger deeper.

"Mnnhh…ah, ugh...Ah…Muku—"

"I said scream it!" He ordered sadistically, thrusting a second finger inside the brunette.  
>He then touched a spot within the boy which made the other see sparks and streaks of white, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.<p>

"Nyah! Mukuro…AH!"

"That's right, Tsunayoshi, soon you'll be mine."  
>The pleasure was too much to bear for he kept aiming his fingers at that spot, then adding a third finger, scissoring inside the panting boy. He then holds the brunette's hips down to stop Tsuna from squirming.<p>

"I think you're ready now." He whispers.  
>He spread the boy's legs wider and pulled his fingers out, aligned his cock between his thighs before thrusting in.<p>

"Mukuro—ah! S-stop! Ngghh…!"

He was big, very big. Once the genie was completely inside, he began thrusting in and out in a terribly slow pace and used his other hand to pump Tsuna's semi-erect member.  
>Soon enough it began hardening until it the tip became covered in pre-cum.<p>

"Mnh, Tsunayoshi…so tight…" The genie moaned as he thrusted, enjoying the boy's tight heat.

"Ah..ahhn! M-Muku….nghh…p-please..agn!" Tsuna moaned when the genie suddenly brushed against his prostate. He kept thrusting deeper inside the boy, soon enough the room was filled with moans of pleasure.

The genie kept pumping Tsuna's cock until the brunette reached his very climax and came on his hand, streaks of white cum shooting out, covering Tsuna's stomach and soiling the couch's fabric. The genie smiled before licking the residue off slowly, Tsuna tightened at his cock and with one last thrust; he too came inside the boy.

He fell on top of him, but still hasn't pulled out.  
>Both of them enjoying the afterglow and the sound of their heartbeats,<br>After awhile Tsuna awoke.  
>He had his clothes back on and Mukuro was no where in sight.<br>A dream…?

"Oya oya it seems that you are finally awake, _master_~" the genie purred from behind.

Tsuna didn't get it…  
>He didn't get it at all…<br>Why had this man do that to him?

Not that he regretted doing it…  
>Ah, but he'll never admit that though.<p>

"But I don't get it…you're a genie, aren't you? Why-?"

The genie understood immediately and replied.

"I may have forgotten to tell you this, but I'm actually an _incubus_ genie, kufufu~ didn't I say I was a _special_ genie?"

Tsuna deadpanned.  
>This man planned it all along…<br>Damn bastard.

"So…will my wish still come true…?"  
>The genie smirked.<br>"That depends…should we go another round then?"  
>"No!"<p>

The man chuckled bemusedly.  
>"Then I'm off." He said, getting ready to disappear in the lamp.<p>

"W-wait!"

"What is it now, dear master? Came to take up my offer~"

""N-no…but w-will I see you again?"

This shocked the genie a bit.  
>No one…<br>…had ever told him that…  
>Not after he deceived or practically harassed them<br>or when their wish was granted and had no more use for him.  
>Threw his lamp away as it were trash…<p>

The brunette was different.  
>Maybe he didn't have to be alone forever after all.<br>The genie smirked and walked a little too close for the brunette's liking.  
>"Why? Do you want me to stay?"<p>

Tsuna blushed.

He didn't want to admit it.

Hell no would he ever admit it.  
>But ever since the genie had came out of the lamp he had been entranced by him…<br>For once in his life he felt a connection and it was with this odd man.  
>He was deceptive and enigmatic.<br>But somewhere within he knew that the genie was capable of concern and affection.

He could've raped him easily but decided to be gentle…  
>Maybe…deep down…<br>He was just as lonely and miserable as he was…  
>They were the same.<p>

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun…would you like to make a contract with me?"

"Eh? A contract?"

"Yes, through that contract you can keep seeing me by just rubbing the lamp. _If_ you follow the conditions of course~"

Tsuna blinked.  
>He…He could be with Mukuro!<br>He didn't care to bother on the conditions!  
>He can finally have someone…<p>

He wouldn't have to be alone anymore!

"Alright." Tsuna agreed.

The incubus gave a coy smile.  
>"Wonderful." Then he took out to what seemed like a small trident and lightly scratched the others finger.<p>

"Ow! What was that for?"

"_That_. Was necessary for the contract to be valid."

"Ohh…" Tsuna looked down at his slightly bleeding finger and blushed when the genie took it and licked it.

"Now…about those conditions…" Mukuro began.  
>"Oh yeah…what are they again? I kinda rushed my answer and forgot to ask what I had to do."<p>

The man gave a small chuckle to which Tsuna blinked innocently.

"Kufufufu~ the condition is~ that you must have sex with me everyday from now on."

It took a minute for Tsuna to comprehend the man's words.

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna screamed as the genie lunged at him for a second round

Tsuna did get his wish in the end.  
>He was about to get some lovin' alright.<p>

It was the beginning of a very unique relationship.

~To Be continued~

* * *

><p><span>AN: OMG 6927 smut~ OwO Hope you enjoyed~ R&R please~


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

The next day Tsuna woke up at around 7:15 AM, school started at 7:30, and therefore had to run to school. _Damn alarm clocks can't be trusted nowadays_.  
>As he was about to leave, he noticed the lamp now perched innocently by the shelf. He would've gotten up earlier if a certain someone didn't make him stay up the whole night. Yes you heard me. The <em>whole<em> night.

He glared at it while muttering something under his breath as his cheeks flushed lightly before heading out the door. Namimori University was only a few blocks away so it didn't take long, but as he was about to reach the gates, they began closing and an all too familiar prefect had been waiting for the usual late-comers to...  
>let's say...'<em>Discipline<em>' them.

Tsuna practically grimaced when he saw the prefect's cold steel blue eyes land at him and _smirked_. Not a good sign.

_The_ Hibari Kyoya rarely smirked and that was either he was about to discipline a disobedient student -Hibari style- (I.e. biting them to death.) or when something intrigued him, whether something or someone, in fights or _other _needs. Although Tsuna did not know what those _other_ needs were. he was too damn innocent for his own good.

Tsuna already knew that it was reason one.  
><em>He <em>was the disobedient student.  
><em>He<em> was going to be disciplined!  
>He was going to be fucking bitten to death if <em>he<em> didn't get out of there soon!

As he neared, Tsuna saw the lying unconscious bodies of his fellow schoolmates and blanched. It wasn't that he wasn't bitten before, oh no, it happened lots of times. But the glint of sadism in the prefect's eyes scared the shit out of him. Ahh...why did he attract such strange people!

When said prefect took a step forward, Tsuna took a step back. The raven rose an elegant brow at this before briskly stroding over the paling brunette.  
>Tsuna panicked when he saw the skylark coming towards him at a quick pace.<br>Crap. This was it.  
>He was also stunned when the prefect stopped, just mere inches from Tsuna's face, then saying in that deep voice of his,<br>"Herbivore, you're late."  
>Before smacking their lips together.<p>

~00o00~

Tsuna was at the clinic.  
>After he was kissed by the skylark, he promptly fainted. When he woke up, he had already wound up here. Funny, there were no bruises, injuries or whatsoever. Guess Hibari left him off the hook easily.<p>

Tsuna was about to tell the nurse that he was Ok and getting back to class. It was probably just half the second period, he could still make it. But he was shocked to see _the_ Hibari Kyoya sitting there on the nurse's desk

Tsuna felt his heart throb.  
>What the hell was going on?<br>Where was the nurse?  
>And WHY was Hibari smirking at him like some kind of prey!<p>

Then it hit him.  
>His wish.<br>Had it come true?  
>Then that means...-<br>Oh good God.  
>Hibari Kyoya and probably the whole student campus had fallen inlove with him.<br>Fudge.  
>This wasn't funny. Not funny at all.<p>

Tsuna unconsciously scooted backwards in high hopes that the prefect would leave him be, unfortunately that was not the case when the smirking prefect approached.

"Not one word of thanks to your savior?" He stated casually.

Tsuna's pink lips quivered, no particular word coming out of his mouth as he was backed towards the bed.

"Are you avoiding me,Tsunayoshi?"

Oh God. He just said his first name, in that very godamn sexy voice! Tsuna mentaly smacked himself for even thinking that.

"Don't worry," A swift strode and he was quickly on Tsuna's face. He leaned onto the brunette's ear before whispering seductively, "_I won't bite_."  
>Then Tsuna was pushed onto the bed.<p>

Tsuna tried to get off but Hibari was too fast and with one hand, pinned both the brunette's hands against the bed. '_Crap_.' Tsuna thought again. He had just done it with Mukuro last night damnit! And his butt was still sore too.

Hibari used his free hand to pull off his tie before using it to securely tie his captive's hands on the bed post. Tsuna blushed as the other straddled his waist.

"W-wait! H-Hibari-sempai! You can't d-do this!"

The raven seemed to stop his ministrations before looking at the younger.  
>"And why not?"<p>

Tsuna blushed harder at that, he could give a billion reasons on why they shouldn't be doing this but he wasn't exactly in his right state of mind and so therefore came up with only a feeble excuse.

"Cause...uhh..we're at school?"

He smirked. That bastard smirked! He saw the sadistic gleam in his eye come back. He was getting raped. Tsuna knew it.

"That's none of my concern, unless you prefer to do it _out_ of school?"

"N-no! I mean yes-no! Yes, uhh I mean no!" Tsuna stammered absolutely confused.

"Too noisy..." Hibari muttered as he pried the others legs apart before grinding his knee between Tsuna's inner thighs.

"Ahn!" Tsuna blushed at those weird sounds coming out of his mouth again. The pleasure made his mind swirl and sent his stomach into a puddle of honey. Tsuna was in too much bliss to realize that Hibari had already finished restraining him.

"H-Hibari-sempai..." Tsuna whined erotically as the grinding continued. His face had gotten damp to which his hair clung onto his face, his cheeks felt hot and his vision had gotten hazy.

"Shh..don't worry, nobody's going to hear us..." The raven whispered before unbuttoning Tsuna's polo.

When the shirt came off, Tsuna shuddered once his body had been exposed into the airconditioned room. That and Hibari's stare was tantalizing, just staring at him but doing nothing. It made Tsuna anticipate and at the same time feel scared.

He hated himself for feeling this towards his sempai. This needed to stop. It was just a wish making Hibari do this. He didn't love him.  
>He didn't.<p>

Hibari watched his prey struggle in futile attempt against his restraints. This morning he had the sudden feeling to ravish the brunette. Make him his and his alone. He would mark him and make him scream in pure bliss. He licked his lips at the creamy white skin that enticed him more.

"_S-sempai_..."

And that voice sent shivers down his spine though he'll never admit that. Yes, this was the voice he wanted to hear. Fear, worry, need, and a slight tinge of anticipation.

Without warning he began attacking the boy's neck, letting his hands roam freely all over his prey. Tsuna moaned out loudly at the sensation on his neck, sweet cries came out when the raven began sucking at the tender flesh. Nipping softly, the prefect's lips slowly wandering downwards, to the boy's collarbone and so on. His tongue licking at the heated flesh, all the while the younger panted heavilly, his face flushed red and eyes half-lidded with lust.

There was a prize no better.  
>Hibari wanted to take him <em>now.<em>

Taking a perk nipple in his mouth, he began lapping at the sensitive bud as Tsuna cried out his name, he did the same process with the other making sure to bite it a little, while Tsuna moaned.

Hibari felt his pants tighten and his leg brushed itself against Tsuna's own growing erection.  
>He smirked. '<em>So he wants it too<em>.'

Before tsuna knew it his zipper had been undone, his pants and boxers were yanked off all in one fluid motion, freeing his erection. He shivered once he was fully exposed onto the cool room and Hibari's scutinizing gaze. It made him somewhat self-conscious.

The skylark then took Tsuna's member with a cool hand making the brunette groan while Hibari smirked. It was so cold! He needed something. Hibari needed to do something _now_!

He looked up to notice that the raven was just staring at him, amused, with his cock in hand.  
>Tsuna flushed beet red and was about to tell him to stop it when the prefect suddenly leaned down and licked the tip before completely engulfing Tsuna's leaking cock.<p>

The brunette screamed in euphoric pleasure as the tongue skillfuly wrapped itself around his member, coaxing it with saliva while Hibari's warm cavern sucked him off.

Tsuna wrapped his legs around the prefect's neck when he began bobbing at a quick pace making Tsuna go wild with ecstacy, his head thrashing to left and right, struggling against his restraints. He wanted Hibari to suck deeper damnit.

Animalistic moans and pants were echoing in the nurse's room, but no one came by despite the loud noises they were making.

A few more and Tsuna would come, Hibari thought as he pushed his head deeper, Tsuna screamed. He was so close! "Hibari-sempai...I'm...I'm-!"

Then the door suddenly opened.

"Ahhhn!"

with one final suck, Tsuna came, spurting his seed in the prefect's awaiting mouth, he immediately swallowed the boy's essence, some excess dripping down his chin, neither aware of the figure who stood there gaping in shock.

While Tsuna blushed to recover from his high, a voice made them come back from there own little world.

"What the hell are you two doing!"  
>Tsuna then knew that he was screwed...and he blamed all his rotten luck on Mukuro.<p>

~00o00~

Meanwhile Mukuro waited in his lamp again to be summoned by the delectable brunette, despite the lamp being small on the outside it was quite roomy on the inside, he sat on one of the white couches, a bored expression on his face. He couldn't wait to ravish him.  
>A deal's a deal after all.<p>

Although he couldn't help but wonder if his '_wish_' would make him a target for his hormonal classmates or maybe even teachers.

Well, Mukuro didn't mind sharing, as long as the brunette remained _his_. That and they have to fuck every night.  
>Although he couldn't help but feel a twinge of possessiveness overcome him at the thought of his master in another guy's hands...no he wasn't jealous. Okay maybe just a little...<p>

poor Tsunayoshi-kun, probably harrased by now...wasn't his fault that he wasn't being specific now is it, he just made the wish come true. Yep, it _wasn't_ his fault at all.

The genie sighed on what could be taking him so long. Not even feeling a tad bit guilty that the brunette was probably being molested right now. Oh well, at least it wasn't him, right?

~To be continued~

A/N: Ah so how was it? I was glad that a lot of you liked this, so yea, It's gonna be a multi-chap. Sadly I originally intended for this to be a two-shot so I dunno where I'm going with this but hopefully you'll like it all the same. Lots of smut shall be had. Run Tsuna, run! XD

Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are highly appreciated and helpful,  
>R&amp;R please~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: O-Omo! So many reviews! Wah! Thank you so much! I'm glad that a lot of you have taken a liking to this~ really thank you~ so in return I have updated! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Don't you know the phrase 'knock _before_ you enter'?" The skylark stated before returning back to what he was previously doing, which was sucking Tsuna's cock.

The said brunette blushed and tried to push Hibari off, while the intruder raised a brow at this.

"Hibari, while you were here (a glance at Tsuna) _enjoying_ yourself, I thought I saw some students skipping class and loitering about, maybe cause they thought that you weren't around to punish them." The intruder stated casually.

Surprisingly, this got Hibari's attention.

"Skipping class? Loitering? Not in my school they don't." The prefect states darkly, tonfas ready before stalking off.

It seemed that his love for the school's discipline overpowered the wish.

Tsuna blinked before sighing in relief. He was saved!

He was about to thank the person who intruded on them when said person approached.  
>"All <em>tied<em> up I see~" The other stated mockingly.

Tsuna blushed for probably the 50th time that morning upon realizing his predicament and crossed his legs to prevent the other from seeing anymore of his private part. The taller smiled mischievously before tracing a finger up the smooth silky thighs.

"You do know that doing sexual activities during school hours and in school are strictly prohibited."

_Tsuna gulped, he suddenly felt uneasy now.  
>He had managed to escape his previous captor…<em>

"Especially when both of you are just minors." He whispered huskily, the finger tracing upwards Tsuna's chest.

…_Now how about this one?_

"Reborn-sensei…" Tsuna whined out.  
>"Hmn?"<p>

He had a sinking feeling that this guy was probably worse than Hibari.

The raven leaned just an inch above Tsuna's ear.  
>"Detention, Dame-Tsuna."<p>

"But it wasn't-!"

A finger was placed on his lips to keep him silent, the teacher muttering a soft 'shh…' while Tsuna stared dumbly at his professor's jet black eyes.

None of them saying anything, with only Tsuna's heart throbbing in anticipation.  
>Was this it?<br>Was he finally gonna get raped!  
>By his own professor!<br>Oh please no!

The finger slowly traced upwards and made circular motions around one of the brunette's pink nipples, Reborn smirked as he watched his student's face contort with pleasure. Then the finger went down towards the inner thighs, it was still stained with his previous orgasm and the teacher used the finger to scoop up some of the sticky substance before giving it a lick. He mad a hum of appreciation for the satisfying taste.

Tsuna then felt a cool hand just loom over his member, not touching it but just ghostly brushing upon it in a teasing manner. He didn't even feel the tie restraining him to the bed being removed with only a simple tug.

Then the professor suddenly left, leaving Tsuna's body to shudder uncomfortably due to the lack of heat and the air-conditioned room.

"See you in an hour, Dame-Tsuna." He stated with a gleam in his eye as he closed the door, leaving behind an exasperated Tsuna.

Note to self, Avoid nurse rooms and Reborn-sensei from now on.

-DETENTION-

Tsuna didn't know why he was here.  
>First of all, it wasn't his fault that his wish had suddenly gone wrong due to a certain pineapple…yea he decide to call Mukuro that for the sake of annoying him. Second, he could have just escaped it and ran home. And lastly, it wasn't his damn fault that Hibari had suddenly wanted to give him a friggin <em>blowjob<em> in the nurse's room! Even when he thought it in his head, that sentence _still_ didn't sound right…  
>Cue shudder.<p>

And as stupid as it sounds, he stayed.

He looked around, Reborn-sensei wasn't around yet, and the room was practically empty, save for him and another guy he knew from his class.

Actually he wasn't surprised to see him here. He caused a lot of trouble for the teachers or anyone he disliked. Which Tsuna concluded as everyone. He yelled and cursed anyone in his way to get lost and started/participated in a lot of fights. He was also rude; he ignores the lesson or rarely attends class and showed no respect to elders, Tsuna even saw him smoke once on the school rooftop!

He wore his uniform in a rebel-like fashion, wore a lot of rings and practically scared the living hell outta Tsuna whenever he'd glare at him.

Also this guy, despite his horrible attitude, had a lot of female admirers, which would make Tsuna wonder why…

Maybe because he was a foreigner, or maybe it's cause how he always gets perfect scores despite him not listening/attending class. Or maybe he was kind of…as his fans say, drop-dead gorgeous.

He had silver hair and clear jade-like eyes, pale porcelain skin and just had the air of danger around him.  
>What fangirls find 'attractive' in a guy.<p>

That guy was Gokudera Hayato.

And he was a guy Tsuna would never want to mess with.

The room was silent…

Only the sound of the air-conditioner and the flipping of pages were heard.

Yes, the dude even brought a magazine here and had his legs on the desk as if it was leisure time!

Uggh! Tsuna couldn't stand guys like him. But what weirded him out was that how come he wasn't being affected by the wish? Normally he thought that people –like Hibari- would be all over him by now. And they were like just a couple of desks apart.

Tsuna inwardly shrugged.  
>Maybe the effects of the wish had worn off…<br>Or maybe it only affected those who knew him…  
>But this guy sat behind him!<br>How can he not know him especially when his classmates picked on him a lot or when his teachers called on him to embarrass him when he wasn't paying attention?

Surely he should know him, like "Dame-Tsuna," or even "Useless Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed and contemplated on the possibilities of the wish's effects on people.

Or maybe…

It only affected those who secretly had an attraction towards him before the wish…

Tsuna practically laughed at that thought.

Pfft! No way! Hibari or even Reborn-sensei would never like him in that way!

He looked back at the jade-eyed boy who was flipping through the pages of his book about supernatural disasters, monsters, etc. Stuff that didn't really interest Tsuna.

Tsuna finally turned back to face the board, fearing on what might happen if the guy caught him staring at him. So instead he just sat there in silence, waiting for Reborn to arrive.

The clock ticked by slowly, and the longer he sat there, the drowsier he became.

Before he knew it, his eyelids had closed and everything began to fade into black. Tsuna had fallen asleep on the cool surface of the wooden desk, a peaceful expression gracing his face due to the exhaustion of having been just molested and last night's events. Ehem.

As Tsuna drifted away into wonderland, a pair of interested jade eyes watched him carefully from behind.

He wondered on when the boy will realize that he knew he had been watching him earlier and just pretended not to notice. That and he too had been watching the brunette above the magazine this whole entire time.

He closed his book and stood up from his seat, and made his way towards the sleeping brunette.

He had waited long enough.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! Sorry no Mukuro here…. No smut either and it was quite short as well… TAT I'm incredibly sorry about that! You'll just have to wait for the next chappie~ hope ya liked it!  
>R&amp;R please~<p> 


End file.
